


Unique Kisses [GamKar] HUMANSTUCK

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Humanstuck, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the only one who gives you any kisses. And his are also unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Kisses [GamKar] HUMANSTUCK

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters from Homestuck. Just a bunch of fluff between human Gamzee and human Karkat.

How this seemed to happen, you have no fucking idea. It just did. You somehow ended up with Gamzee Makara, the fucking junkie of the school. What made you even agree to date him is something that totally slipped your mind. You can’t even recall what had been going through your head when you agreed to this relationship. Or was he the one who agreed? You can’t even fucking remember. All you know right now is that your room is going to smell like marijuana and cocaine for at least a week.  
  
Because, since the bastard can’t go an hour without some sort of drug in his system, you’re both currently on your bed with you sitting next to Gamzee as he inhales a bit of weed. Its moments like this that you rethink being with this weird person but remembering all he’s done for you pushes away any thought you might have of dumping the retard. Hell, just because he’s done anything for you is reason enough to stay with him.  
  
While everyone else had left you to rot, Gamzee stayed with you and helped you. Like that time when fucking Ampora, Mr. High Class of the school decided your worthless life was going to be his amusement, Gamzee was the one who made him leave you alone. Or the time when you felt like utter shit thanks to your asshole of a father and had the nerve to stand on the edge of the school’s roof, Gamzee managed to talk you out of it even though you could tell he was really high and probably wouldn’t remember keeping you from committing suicide.  
  
He’s done more for you than anyone has and that makes you think that staying with him might not be a bad thing. However, the constant taste of drugs on his tongue and how he always smells like cigarette smoke is really starting to grate on your nerves. Not even the mints you made him start to carry around is helping the taste every time you kiss. And you made sure they were powerful mints as well. But hey, if Gamzee, despite being high every fucking second, can deal with your mental breakdowns and fucked up emotions then you can handle his taste and smell.  
  
That’s what you think at least but you notice that the smell emitting from the joint in his hand is really starting to irritate you and finally, you speak up. “Gamzee, do you really have to fucking do that shit in my room? I’ve already asked you to not fucking smoke when you’re at my house.” After more smoke leaves his lips, Gamzee looks at you with that half-assed smile he always wears.  
  
“Sorry bro just thought I’d all up and get my smoke on. Haven’t had any since lunch.” You roll your eyes but notice that Gamzee leans over and puts out the joint in one of your dad’s many ashtrays. You’ll need to remember to get that out of your room or your father will mistake it as belonging to you and seeing him angry is the last thing you want.  
  
As these thoughts swirl in your mind, you watch Gamzee as he focuses his attention on you, moving his body closer to your own. A quick peck on your lips becomes an even harder kiss and you feel your spine bend backwards because of the force Gamzee is putting on your lips. You try to straighten your spine by pushing back but something wet hitting your lips makes you bend your spine again as you move back. “Goddammit Gamzee. I told you, if you want to do that kind of kissing then you need to have a fucking mint first. In fact, eat two.”  
  
Gamzee nods at you and pulls out a small box of mints from his back pocket. He pops open the lid and puts two into his mouth. You think he’s going to either wait until they shrink in size or he’s just going to chew them like he would regular food but instead he catches you off guard and kisses you again. This time, he doesn’t ask for entrance as his tongue pushes fully into your mouth to meet yours. The taste of mint mixed with weed invades your mouth and you nearly gag at the taste.  
  
You go to pull away but realize that Gamzee had grabbed the back of your head to keep you from moving. You can only sit there helplessly as he probes your mouth with his tongue. You then realize that as he kisses you, the taste of mint gets stronger and you suddenly notice that the mints are now in your mouth. As time progresses, you begin to understand why Gamzee didn’t fully eat the mints before kissing you as the small capsules go between your mouth and his.  
  
You feel them getting smaller and smaller until they barely weigh anything on your tongue and Gamzee finally pulls away, chewing on one while the other is in your mouth. It seems Gamzee somehow managed to leave one in your mouth while he ate the other so you don’t bother saying anything as you finish off the second mint. Its flavor is all you taste along with a good amount of saliva that had built up while you were being kissed.  
  
Despite being more embarrassed than angry, you try to put up a front as you scold your idiotic boyfriend. “Why the fuck did you do that asshole? You’re supposed to eat the fucking mints yourself. Not exchange them between mouths retard.” Gamzee just shrugs at you, pulling your body closer to his by your hips. “Just thought I’d motherfucking try something new. Did you like it?” You don’t answer but you know for a fact that some part of you did. You just simply go back to kissing Gamzee liking how the mint has overpowered the taste of weed.  
  
But, and this might be the craziest thing you’ll find yourself thinking, you might just like those unique tasting kisses Gamzee gives you. After all, you’ll never find yourself getting kisses like those from anyone else so you might as well enjoy them.


End file.
